Different kinds of objects, from electronic appliances to cooking utensils, are stored in a kitchen. The objects are often stored in a way that is not easily accessible and retrievable. Further, these object can require significant storage space.
In view of the demand for efficiently storing objects, improvements in kitchen storage are desired.